


Aftermath

by Sonicthebi



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Dark Past, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicthebi/pseuds/Sonicthebi
Relationships: Brother relationship - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

10 Years have passed since Inazuma Japan won the world championships.   
Tsurugi Kyousuke, along with two unknown seeds with a dark mysterious past registered to the school. And joined the soccer team.  
What exactly happened to them in the past?  
Will the team accept them once they find out about their involvement with Fifth Sector?  
Will the team be able to help them? Or will they fall apart?  
Find out...

Tenma is going to be in a relationship with his step bro. If y'all don't like that, then fuck off -Meitanteieztr-


	2. prologue

It was a gelid night, as gelid as the eyes of the woman that was currently in front of them, shouting as loud as possible and telling them how they were complete shit and shouldn't have existed.

She would give them occasional slaps if they didn't respond to her sick questions.

They knew those inquiries were all to make time pass faster.

They knew she was actually waiting for her husband and their " ** _real son_** " to come back from the field.

And when they would be back, things would really escalate to worse. They knew all that but they accepted it.

** Each blow. **

** Each insult. **

** Each punch. **

** Each glare. **

But were their parents really ready to face the aftermath of their actions?


	3. chapter 1

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	4. chapter 2

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	5. chapter 3

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	6. chapter 4

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	7. chapter 5

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	8. chapter 6

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki talking to themselves or other people telepathically' _ **

___________________________________________

In the seemingly peaceful morning after a hellish night for two young teens, their sleep was abruptly interrupted as a sudden flash of lights entered their room. They both groaned as they saw their aunt opening the curtains. 

"Tenma, Riki, it's time to get up. Else you'll be late on your first day at Raimon High."

"Ugh! Five minutes more Aki-nee," Riki said as he turned in his bed to evade the disturbing source of light.

"You said that five minutes ago," She retorted, eyes twitching.

"I want both of you out of bed right this instant," she said in a _'no-shit'_ voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the two teens replied, understanding the implied threat in her voice.

** Tenma's Pov **

"We're finally going to the place we always dreamed of," I said, looking at Riki nervously, unsure if that was the right thing to say because although we got to do something we've wanted to do since childhood. But, with all that happened in the past years, is anything even worth it anymore? 

"Yeah we are, we're gonna go to Raimon high and help Gouenji-san with his revolution. Hopefully, we can get along with the team without them finding out anything," Riki answered, hugging me and pulling me out of my depressive thoughts. 

I smiled satisfied at my brother's response then we both got out of bed to start a new day and hopefully a new and better life. 

He let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. Then went to the toilet to prepare himself. As he walked away turning his back to me, several teardrops went down my cheeks making me think about _them_. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to remember.

Well, _'not wanting'_ is a big word since they constantly torment me in my dreams.

** Riki's pov **

After hugging Tenma, I went to the toilet to brush my teeth, trying not to look at my reflection but failed to and saw how skinny I was.

Maybe I should really start eating more as Aki-nee told me.

Who am I kidding? I can't. The thought of it just makes me puke. Not like that's my fault. 

After all, I've stayed too many days to count without eating that my stomach really can't take much. I'm used to it anyways. 

I just wished Tenma wasn't used to it too.

_ 'But life is cruel like that,' _ I thought as I entered the shower, scrubbing my body as if to remove all my past memories to no avail.

After all, the scars will always be there to remind us of how worthless we truly are.

I shook my head and said: "Nope Riki, today is supposed to be a happy day. No room for depressing thoughts."

I heard someone knocking the door: "Hey, can I come in, I really need to use the bathroom," it was definitely Tenma's voice 

"Sure, Tenma," I responded.

I heard the door open and close then I heard a small silent sob: "Tenma are you okay?" I asked him.

I stopped the shower and walked out, towards him: "Ya know, thinking about it isn't gonna do us any good. How 'bout we both try to have lots of fun today hm?" I asked, holding his chin up, making him look at me in the eye.

"What kind of fun do you mean _hmm_?" he asked me in a suggestive way. I was sure he was trying his best not to look down and I pretended to not notice the way his irises moved downwards. 

"Such a perverted brat," I said, smacking his back. 

"Well you're no fun," he replied pouting a bit. 

"Wanna take a bath together like old times? Don't want Aki to come shouting that we should be quick." 

"Sure," he mumbled, blushing a bit. 

"Wait did the ever so cold Tenma Matsukaze just blush? Is the world coming to an end?" I said, shock and sarcasm evident in my voice 

"Oh stop spouting nonsense idiot," he said, giving me a cold stare while I chuckled at his not-really-well-hidden embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay. Let's get into the shower before an angry Aki-nee comes banging on the door to tell us to be quick"

Suddenly, we heard someone banging the door hard: "Riki, Tenma you better hurry up before you're really late for the ceremony," Aki's voice pierced through the door.

"Why did I know she was going to come?" Tenma said in annoyance as I was scrubbing his back. 

"Hurry up slowpoke," he said, scolding me.

"You're the slowpoke, I was already done with my shower" I laughed teasing him. 

Tenma glared at me and pointed two middle fingers. 

"Love you to Tenma," I winked at him and I quickly wrapped myself up and walked quickly to our room.

"Hehe, it's so fun to tease him. This year is going to be particularly annoying and I really hope that the team doesn't think I'm him," I muttered to no one in particular.

As I quickly wore the uniform and opened the toilet door to see Tenma in his boxers

"Awww I see someone still haven't outgrown their soccer boxers," I said with a teasing voice.

"Well, I see someone hasn't stopped being a dick," Tenma growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't being a dick Tenma, I was just teasing," I said and gave one of my cutest pouts. I doubt that worked on him though since he said: "You know what?" he asked me as he was wearing his uniform 

"What?" I answered

"I wish I had many hands. That way I can point more middle fingers at you," he concluded, walking out of the door with his bag.

"Tenma, you're such a meanie" I pouted, following him.

"Well, I don't give a crap since your the one who started it." He retorted smirking at me as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table and started having his breakfast.

"Finally, you're here." said a feminine voice as I entered the kitchen after my brother. 

"Hurry up and finish eating. You've gotta be out of this house in the next ten minutes," she stated

"Ugh Aki-nee the food is too much, you know we can't stomach that much," Tenma said, not looking at Aki

"Well at least try to eat some okay. Your heights are below average and you're both malnourished," she said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Aki-nee, I don't get why you bring up this discussion every time we start to eat. It's not like we wanted to be like this" I said, a frustrated tone evidently noticeable in my voice


	9. Chapter 7

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki's mind connection or the two of them in a connection with someone else' _ **

_____________________________________________

The brunets and their new friends were walking towards their home after afternoon practice for dinner.

"Ten-chan, when are you going to let my ear go?" Riki asked trying to hold back a whimper as his ear started hurting.

"If I let your ear go, you'll probably do something stupid again. So no, I'm not letting go." The younger brunet replied.

"I won't do anything," Riki pleaded: "So please."

Seeing the pleading look on his brother's face, Tenma decided to let go though he didn't keep his eyes off him one moment until they got to the manor.

"Thanks, Tenma," Riki said, rubbing his ear satisfied at his success.

"So how are you two brothers when you don't have any similar appearances?" Shindou inquired of them.

"Easy. We're step-bros." Riki replied after noticing Tenma body language, he understood the brunet didn't want to talk about that topic.

"Oh okay so how did you guys got into soccer?" Ask Kirino

"They were watching a recorded match of their uncle during the Football Frontier and since then, they only paid attention to soccer and nothing else," Tsurugi replied, remembering that particular information he had asked them years ago. But the three of them knew the real reason they gave all their attention to soccer and not their life.

"Yup," Riki confirmed.

"Anyways Shinsuke, why did you befriended them knowing that they are seeds?" Shindou turned his gaze to the petite boy that was walking and up to that point hadn't spoken.

"Cause I didn't care?" the boy replied, with slight sarcasm his answer making them deadpan and chuckle a bit.

When they were about to get to the Kogarashi manor they heard shouting and things being broken and thrown, which made Riki and Tenma pale and they froze, shivering.

"We need to get them out of here," Tsurugi said in a commanding tone, knowing what was going on.

"Shindou-san, change of plans. Is there any way to go to your house?" Tsurugi asked panicked.

"Yes, my parents are working and they're okay with me bringing some friends over," Shindou replied.

"Let's go before they notice us," said Shinsuke trying to pull Riki away from the manor's neighbourhood but to his surprise, the brunet pulled away murmuring: "Please don't touch me."

The smaller boy looked at Tsurugi, his gaze asking for help and the navy-haired pulled both brunets whispering since he could not risk yelling as he was still near the manor: "Lead the way to your house, Shindou-san."

Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Shindou and Kirino quicken their pace, continuing to drag both brunets. As soon as they got closer to Shindou's mansion, both brothers calmed down.

"What happened back there Tenma, Riki?" Their seniors asked, worriedly.

Fear flashed in their eyes and they didn't seem to want to reply to his question. Shindou looked at them with a calculating look, his mind already forming different hypotheses to explain the weird feard looks on the two. 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us," Kirino sighed.

"So anyone wants to do some light training after our dinner?" Shinsuke asked not wanting anyone to stress themselves thinking about what happened earlier.

"Sorry Shinsuke, but we're not in the mood for any type of training now" Riki replied and then turned to Shindou: "Shindou-san, do you have any spare room for us?"

"Ya go to the second-floor second room to your left," Shindou told them.

"Thank you," he said before carrying Tenma bridal style to the aforementioned room.

"It almost seems like their relationship goes farther than that of brothers. Are they?" Kirino questioned.

"That's not my story to tell," Shinsuke said, walking outside of the mansion's door.

"Shindou-san, can I talk with you for a minute?" Riki's voice came from the stairs as he had made sure Tenma was asleep. 

"Yeah. About what?" He asked leading Riki towards his piano room.

"It's about what happened just now on the way to the manor," the brunet replied.

"Oh, please do tell. I'm quite interested in what happened earlier. And your reaction was something, to say the least." he said making the brunet demeanour to shift uncomfortably.

"The people shouting in the manor earlier were our parents. We both detest them because they used to abuse us. And we went to the hospital frequently because of them." Riki explained while trying to control his anger.

"I figured as much judging by your reaction. I have a feeling there's more to what you're telling me now. But I want you to be alright psychologically before you decide to tell me." he said smiling a bit as he patted Riki's shoulder

"Thanks, but it's too a little too late don't you think?" Riki whispered, Shindou still heard it due to having an absolute pitch but decided not to intrude further than he had already done that day.

_ 'I need to get going I disabled Tenma tracker but mine's still active so they still can track me down and I don't want my friends to be around when they find me.'  _ Riki thought, walking out of Shindou house to the riverbank's field 

**_ 'Tsurugi, Shinsuke please watch after Tenma and please don't let him come after me. It will just make matters worse. Tell him I'm sorry when he wakes up.' _ ** Riki informed in their link and blocking it before they can reply.

As he walked towards the riverbank, he began to tremble slightly, a feeling of dread forming a knot in his throat.

Then again, thinking about the angelic smiling face his boyfriend once had, the pain he was going through all seemed to be worth something if he could see that smile once again.

As he got to the riverbank field, he noticed two people standing there and his eyes widened as he noticed who the two were. 

"Don't even think about walking away," a feminine voice said sweetly though he knew otherwise.

"We knew you were going to be coming here. Still protecting him hm?" the voice that spoke was male this time.

"Aren't you just pathetic?" the female finished for him.

Riki sighed as he started to walk towards the two, wanting time to pass faster than normal. But of course, that would not happen and he would understand that in a few minutes.

"We received a call from the principal at your new school. Seriously, not even a week and we're already having complaints about you. Well, not that I'm surprised. You've always been a bastard." the woman said, smirking darkly.

Riki was prepared for whatever they were going to throw at him and he flinched in pain as he felt his skin being pierced by a sharp object.

"Well, let's have some fun. What ya say 'bout that Hiromi?" the man asked, looking at the woman and pulling out a knife of his own. And the two proceeded to drag the brunet into the shadows where they were well hidden from the gazes of outsiders to enjoy the pain expressions and the crimson colour that was soon going to paint his face and body. 

_ 'Resist, if I can take this, they won't hurt him. I have to do this for him.' _ Riki thought to himself trying to keep himself from collapsing in pain while being continuously hit brutally by the two.

**_ Meanwhile at Shindou's home _ **

Not long after Riki went out, Kirino pulled the wavy-haired captain to hear: "Shindou, we need to talk" 

"If it's about what happened back, what we thought was correct," Shindou knowing what the pink-headed question was. "Though, there is more to this story than it catches the eye,"

"Has he told you anything else than what we originally thought?" Kirino asked the wavy-haired boy.

"No, he hasn't. We'll have to wait until they trust us and until they're mentally ready enough to talk about it," said Shindou halfway he was interrupted by a loud, frightened scream.

Suddenly, Tenma came running down the stairs panic written all over his face shouting: "Where is Riki?"

"Wait, now that you mention it, he's been out for quite a while," Shindo observed then looked at Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Kirino: "We need to find him," 

"But we can't let Tenma follow us. Riki specifically instructed not to." Tsurugi whispered not wanting the distressed boy to hear. And Tenma didn't hear due to him being seriously stressed out at that moment.

When Kirino heard that he went behind Tenma and press a pressure point that made him fall asleep again. "Fuck, not again!" The brunet cursed before falling unconscious.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Shindou asked not knowing if to be angry at something Kirino knew how to do and didn't tell him or to be fearful of the fact that the pink-headed could do that to him whenever he wanted.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kirino said not wanting Shindou to know about him learning acupuncture from his grandmother.

"Ok," Shindou replied. 

"Can we get going. It's been a while since Riki went out. And I don't like that he's not back yet," Tsurugi said frowning.

"Same," Shinsuke mumbled getting the same feeling he had when he got the call from Yuuki.  
"You guys get going then. I'll meet you later" Kirino said, pulling Tenma up. He couldn't help but notice how light the boy was and he frowned.

"Shindou how far is it from the riverbank from here?" Tsurugi asked he didn't like the feeling he was having.

"Well, considering that from here to the school of we run it takes 5 minutes, to the riverbank I'd say another five if not two more."

Suddenly, they saw someone riding a road bike while dragging other three with him.

When the person got closer they saw is Toramaru riding the bike (he's wearing casual clothes) "Get on and get going," he said passing rach a helmet each when he got to their position. Although they didn't bother putting them on because Riki was far more important if the feeling they were having was true.

"Where the hell is he?" Shinsuke said frustratedly looking out for any traces when they were on the road.

"Everyone, look very well and make sure not to miss any detail" Shindou ordered, taking charge immediately."Hai" everyone but the adult in the group replied _'Wait is that faint smell of blood'_ Shinsuke thought, lifting his head to better smell where it was from.

He looked at Tsurugi with narrowed eyes and the navy haired looked at him too knowing what he was thinking about. Suddenly, they were both down from the road bike and running to the place where the blood scent was coming from.

'Hope we not too late' they both thought simultaneously.

When Shindou saw what they this, he followed them not liking the scent in the air as they ran.

When they got closer they saw a bloody body with a lot of cuts that are deep, left the shoulder seemed in a position that was supposed to be naturally impossible for the human body. His breathing was erratic which indicated some of his ribs were probably broken.

"Riki!!" Shinsuke shouted as he ran to the other but when he made the movement to touch him, the still slightly conscious boy winced which only cause more pain.

Tsurugi ran to him too to check his pulse which was slowly faltering but was there.

"Is he alright?" Shindou asked already taking out his phone to call an ambulance.

"He won't be if we spend any more time here," Tsurugi replied quite shakily.

Suddenly, someone walked by them and started the first aid on Riki.

_ 'Wait, he looks familiar'  _ Shinsuke though looking at the man.

"Excuse me, who are y..." Shindou asked but was suddenly interrupted by Shinsuke who shouted out loud: "Wait, you're Dr Minato aren't you,"

"Yeah Shinsuke, glad to know you recognize me. So what's going on?" The blonde asked, having already figured out what happened but wanting some type of confirmation.

"He has been abused Dr Minato," said Shinsuke.

"Do you have any idea who it may have been?" The man asked rushing to the broken boy.

"We suspect this may have been caused by his parents," Shindou informed seeing that Shinsuke trust him so much.

The doctor nodded having understood the situation. And as on cue, the ambulance arrived and carefully lifted the boy to the vehicle, driving in the direction of the hospital

The doctor invited them into his car so they accepted and left the bikes at the park to retrieve them later.

When they all reach the hospital, they quickly ran to the emergency room asking about one Matsukaze Riki but were stopped by some nurses until the only doctor in their midst pulled the: _'I'm a doctor'_ card. And he was allowed to pass. But only he was.

"Don't worry guys, he's in good hands," Shinsuke reassured as they all saw Minato going to change into a surgery uniform. The wavy-haired boy although assured by the doctor couldn't help but worry and by the looks on the others face, they were feeling the same way

"Well now, what should we tell coach Kudou about this?" Shindou asked for once, not knowing what to do."We have to. We can't lie about something as serious as this." a voice answered.

"Gahh" Shinsuke shouted getting scared.

"What's wrong Shinsuke?" Shindou asked turning immediately having heard the boy's scream."I got spooked. How the hell do you know we here Kirino-senpai?" he asked turning around to the pink-haired teen.

I saw you going to the hospital on my way home. I did tell Shindou I was going home. But as soon as I saw you in a car following an ambulance, I knew I had to be here." He replied.

They then saw a figure running towards them and to their surprise it was Endou.

"Endou-san, what are you doing here? Shindou asked as he saw the man.

"Aki called me due to Tenma and Riki not being home then Toramaru called me too and told me where you were," he replied and looked at the teens: "Besides, you guys have to go home too. I'm sure your parents' will be worried sick."

"But..." they tried to protest but Endou shook his head.

"No buts guys. You can come to visit first thing in the morning," he said unwavering and Toramaru offered to drive the teens to their homes.

The next day, when they go to the hospital, they went to the same place they were the previous day. They stayed in the tensed silence for some time in which Shindou called the coach to inform him they were going to be late. When the doctor came, Shindou asked standing up with and speedily asked: "H...how's Riki?" 

"Well..." the doctor mumbled.

"Well, what?" Shindou said quite impatiently looking at Kirino's face for some type of comfort. The pink-headed teen understood the silent message, went to the captain's side and held his hand in his squeezing it gently.

"We're not sure what's wrong but Riki is not waking up. He's stable now though. His ribs are systemized now and he can breathe just fine. This shoulder is okay but he won't be able to use it for a few weeks. We have bandaged him up so his bruises should be healed soon. And he must not engage in any strenuous activities. " The doctor said.

"Oh, can we go see him," Tsurugi asked memorizing the doctor's instructions.

Shindou said: "I'm sure Tenma's really gonna be upset since we didn't allow him to search with us."

"Okay. The importance is that you should not touch anything there. The machines are quite important to keep track of the patient's wellbeing." The doctor said, walking away with some files in his hands.

"Hai," everyone replied, following the doctor.

When they entered Riki's room, Tenma was there next to him hugging him quite tightly.

"Riki..." Tenma whispered on the edge of tearing up. "What happened to him?" Tenma all but yelled, turning to them, his irides blood red.

Suddenly someone smacks the back of his head "Ouch! What the hell Endou-san why in fuck's name did you have to hit me so hard" Tenma yelled glaring knowing the culprit but not turning to look at him."

"Because you have to be conscious of yourself and the situation around you," the man said referring to what happened earlier. Well, what almost happened.

"Sorry," Tenma sighed.

The man got as close as Tenma allowed to his boyfriend. "But why..." Tenma whimpered "Why did he have to take it alone..." Tenma said attempting to hold his tears back

____________________________________________

This chapter is done too. Poor Riki

As always, don't forget to review and if y'all notice anything written wrongly pls notify. 


	10. chapter 8

"Conversations"

_ 'Thoughts' _

**_ 'Tenma and Riki's mind connection or the two of them in a connection with someone else' _ **

___________________________________________

"Why did he have to take it alone..." Tenma said attempting to hold his tears back. He finally had access to his boyfriend's memory due to him being unconscious and having all his guard down. What he saw there was awful. Inhumane.

"He will do anything for you Tenma to keep you happy your his sunshine after all," Endou said and gave Tenma a hug.

"But he didn't have to face it alone. We do everything together. Why?" Tenma cried out melting into the elder's hug who was whispering for him to 'let it all out'

"Umm, guys what happened?" Riki who just happened to wake up from his sleep asked: "Why are you crying Tenma?"

"You idgit!" The brunet yelled and ran to hug the boy and give him a desperate kiss. He would have wanted to say other things but whatever he could have said vanished from his mind as he saw the boy awake. That, and he couldn't give a shit about PDA.

_ 'This is way better than getting scolded' _ Riki thought, melting in the kiss which made everyone in the room flustered.

**_ "You might want to let go Ten-chan. I'm sore everywhere. And I need to breathe."  _ ** Riki thought, looking at the brunet pleadingly.

"So, how are you feeling Riki?" the doctor asked after he saw that they were finally done kissing.

Riki chuckles a bit and answered: "Like shit. How else should I feel?"

"As cocky as ever I see," Minato smirked at him.

"Well you could say people never change," the older brunet shrugged wincing, not noticing the dark look he was receiving from a certain brunet.

"Well, you're gonna stay here for some days under observation, in any case, your injuries worsen. I know how you hate being in here but there's nothing you can do about that. When we're sure you can go, I'll give you a prescription to medication for the soreness," Minato started reading the files in the meanwhile.

"Thanks, doc," Riki said, grinning deviously at the red-haired man and Minato chuckled nervously.

"Riki, you started hurting yourself again am I, right?" Minato asked giving him a knowing look and got his answer when the older brunet looked down and the others in the room gasped slightly.

Tenma gasped and Riki winced at the sound: "Riki, what is the meaning of that? We promised"

"Sorry..." Riki said looking down crying softly.

The others felt like they were invading a private moment do they silently excused themselves from the room.

"It just that I got upset with myself every time after seeing you wake up from the nightmares... knowing I couldn't do anything," Riki whispered not looking at his boyfriend.

"Riki, I talk to you about everything. Don't you find it a bit unfair to hide this from me huh?" Tenma said in a bittersweet voice a rare emotion comparing on his face that made Riki's heartthrob upon seeing it. Tenma looked up and saw the look of hurt in Riki's face. He knew what that meant. "What else are you hiding from me?" 

"It's about our brother."

"What is it? Tell me Riki" Tenma managed to mutter and the boy flinched as he had never heard Tenma call his name in such a tone.

"He's dead...." Riki replied crying loudly.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Tenma asked, stunned by the sudden news given to him by Riki.

"He died trying to save me from the people who hurt and raped you last year," Riki told the other brunet trying to control his breathing.

"Why am I remembering this just now?" Tenma asked Riki as only at that moment did he recall having been raped.

"Because of me," another voice said.

"W...who are you?" Tenma asked shocked not recognising his boyfriend's voice and he backed away a little.

"Long time no see otouto. That hurt, did you forget about me?" Reo said with a hurt tone.

"No, don't tell me that you're..." finally understanding the person in front of him in Riki's body.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Reo said

Tears started dripping off Tenma's face: "Why are you sorry? For ruining my life or for saving it to once again ruin it by making me hate you unjustly?"

"I'm sorry because I wasn't the best brother. Deep down I always hated how I treated you guys " Reo said.

"You know, Riki was really depressed inside. He feels bad for my death even though it's not his fault" he said once again as Tenma started sobbing, the tears streaming from his eyes like raindrops but he didn't utter a sound wanting his brother to continue.

"Well after we got a call that you're in the hospital and you got attacked, Riki and I rushed to the hospital to see you. When we found you only in your boxers, we guessed what happened we both were angry but I kept it inside since our useless parents where there. I went out of the room and saw Riki reading a note which he later threw into the dustbin and went out. When they weren't looking, I picked up the note and read it I was furious and scared as it was one of my friend's gang so knowing them, they were going to fight unfairly even if he's good at fighting. So I quickly told our parents I had to leave for practice. That was the day before injured the team members against my will." Reo explained and he looked sadly at Tenma's uniform, remembering how painful it was to do things he didn't want to do.

"I quickly went after Riki after detecting the location and when I got there I saw Riki in an almost unconscious state chained up. I quickly ran in and started to beat them up" Reo continued: "But one of them tried to stab Riki and I notice too late so the only thing I could do was jump in front of him. Tenma, I noticed your feelings for each other for a while so I wanted for once to do something that wouldn't hurt both of you. So I was content to die if it was for your happiness."

When he finished, Tenma burst out loud, crying like he hadn't in years and went to hug the currently possessed body of Riki by Reo who rubbed his back soothingly whispering: "It's okay Tenma, Let it all out"

"It's okay. Everything is gonna be alright now," he said looking lovingly _(a/n: in a brotherly way)_ at the brunet who was a mumbling mess of: "Nii-san, I' so sorry."

"Ya know," Reo said calling Tenma's attention although they did not separate: "Riki is really a mess now especially today since today was the day I died. H...he really needs to learn how to forgive himself and let the past be the past." He then chuckled a bit since he sounded like an old man.

"Can you please help me watch over him? He's more unstable and broken that he looks" Reo begged the boy.

"I promise you I will," Tenma said and Reo smiled softly at him before the soft features or Riki's face was replaced by a broken one that started to cry and hug Tenma back.

"I'm sorry Tenma, I'm so sorry," Riki said in a repeating mumbling mess.

"It's okay. I understand Riki and I blame you for none of this." Tenma reassured him.

"He explained everything, didn't he?" Riki asked his face in Tenma's uniform.

"Yes, he did. And I want you to know no matter how broken you are, you can always trust me and I'll always love you" Tenma said as he let their foreheads touch.

Riki just gave a true smile that Tenma rarely saw and his eyelids started drooping slowly while yawning.

"Sleep Riki. I'll be here to protect you always. You can now rest. Leave the rest to me," Tenma said as he rubbed Riki's hair gently.

"Hehe thanks, Tenma always love you" Riki mumbled before falling asleep.

"Love you too," Tenma replied giving him a kiss on his lips as the boy fell asleep.

"So Reo isn't that bad huh I still don't get why he attacked us that bad when we didn't accept him," Shindou muttered. He had been listening behind the door the entire time the two were talking. _(a/n: Shindou, ever heard of privacy?)_

"Who would have thought?" Kirino replied.

"You know you can come in now right," said Tenma loudly after making sure Riki was fast asleep.

"Why am I not surprised that you know we heard everything?" Shindou asked opening the door and entering the room

"Well, we have really sensitive ears," Tenma replied.

"So how is he?" Shindou asked with a worried tone looking at Riki.

"He's fine I guess" Tenma mumbled though he didn't stop patting Riki's head affectionately.

"Well, you all should go for practice seeing as you're late" Endoutold the teens in the room.

"Sorry, Endou-san. I promised I wouldn't leave him" Tenma said smiling softly at the shocked expression of the man.

"Well then, the rest of you should go and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," the adult said knowing they weren't going anywhere unless they were sure the two brunets' were going to be alright.

"Okay" Shindou replied for everyone's sake.

Shindou and the rest managed to make it to the field soccer before the practice started. When everyone noticed their presence, Kuramada said amused: "Finally, you guys certainly took your sweet time in coming to practice right?

"We had some issues to handle Kuramada," Shindou said then proposed: "Now we here so let get started, shall we?" They all nod positively although they wanted to question the fact that Shindou had issues to handle with the seed of all people.

After the practice, everyone went to their lessons although the team members in the same class were looking discreetly at the ones who came late more than curious to know why they came late and the reason Tenma and Riki didn't come.

As they were thinking that, the principal requested the presence of Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Kirino and Shindou to come to the office over the speaker.

"That bastard, what does he want now?" Tsurugi muttered

"We'll only find out when we get there," Shindou replied.

Having said that, the four started walking to the office under the curious stare of the students in the school. And when they got there saw two police officers, a new principle sitting on the chair and a man next to said person.

Shocked, they didn't know what to say and when they heard a chuckle, they turned there heads so fast that for a moment the people in the room thought their necks had snapped. The person chuckling was Gouenji.

"Well, I managed to get the old principal and the chairman fired and arrested," Gouenji said answering their silent questions.

"Meet Natsumi a close friend of mine and Endou, although you already know that," Gouenji said introducing the people in the room.

"Wait, what!" the teens exclaimed still shocked at the news.

"We found out during investigations that those two were involved in the abuse Matsukaze Riki, Tenma and Reo received and the incident one year ago," Natsumi said, looking at the students

"Wait what do you mean?" Shindou asked the lady."Exactly what I said," Natsumi replied flatly making Endou sweatdrop at her response.

"What I mean was Reo didn't purposefully attack us?" Kirino asked getting what the matters were leading to.

"Yes," Endou replied seriously.

"Okay, then why did he?" Shindou inquired seriously.

"He was forced," Gouenji said frowning: "Their parents have been abusing him too and threatened to kill his brothers had he not done what they told him to do."

"How exactly are they still not in prison?" Shinsuke asked trying to hold his anger back

"We didn't have enough evidence before," one of the policemen said.

"But now that we do, other policemen are on their way to take them" the other concluded.

"That's good. Tenma and Riki are going to be free from them now," Tsurugi commented, "Endou-san, so how are they?" Shinsuke asked, referring to Tenma and Riki that were still in the hospital.

"They are fine we have some police officers there watching them since they are asleep," the brunet replied.

"That is more than logical. They have to be protected now more than ever." Shindou said, understanding what the man had told them immediately.

"Once all this is over, they'll also need to go for therapy for what they have gone through," Shinsuke said albeit saddened at the thought of what his two friends had gone through.

"Yeah, they do. Knowing them they most likely won't go for the therapy though," said Tsurugi

"And why is that?" If they know it'll help them, why wouldn't they go?" Kirino asked the teen

"They don't open up to strangers especially counsellors as the last one they had didn't go well," said Tsurugi.

"I see..." The pink-headed mumbled quietly in an understanding manner.

"There's a way through but that be the end of me," said Tsurugi

"You're talking about Aki, right?" Endou asked, giving a knowing look

"Yeah she might be the only one who's able to convince them since she's always been there for them," the navy-haired replied looking at the adults in the room.

"What is going on here?" Aki's voice asked, stepping into the room suddenly, shocking them and they all turned around and saw the lady. They turned once again and their gazes travelled to Endou who shrugged and they knew he was the one who informed her of the meeting they were having.

"Endou-kun called be saying something had happened to Tenma-kun and Riki-kun. What is that?" the lady asked, seriously worried at the tensed atmosphere in the room.

"Well basically we need your help to convince Riki and Tenma to go counselling again," said Endou.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, eyes shone worry as she dreaded the worst that could have happened to the two brunets.

"Well, to start, Riki and Tenma are in the hospital," Endou said directly for someone who internally was nervous.

"W...What! Why?" she said, getting angrier at the second.

"Wait, Endou-san, you didn't tell her about it?" Shindou asked surprised the man hadn't told the one person who actually deserved to be informed of the current situation

"Well, I had a lot on my plate so I kinda forgot about it," Endou said giving his signature grin trying to lighten the mood though that did nothing to stop the anger oozing from Aki

"Endou, tell me immediately what happened!" the woman exclaimed. Although she was very angry, that didn't stop everyone in the room from noticing the intense worry in her voice as well.

"W...well, he got beaten up badly enough to take him to the hospital," the elder brunet replied, taken aback by the uncharacteristically confrontational approach adopted by the lady before him.

Aki's expression contorted in anger. When those two bastards had left, she hadn't imagined they would look for Riki and Tenma. Besides, she was sure they had been safe in a friend's place as they did before.

"This time they weren't since they had trackers installed in their body," Endou said and watched as her fist tightened. At the thought of what they had done to Riki and she asked: "How is he now?"

"He's resting at the hospital with Tenma," Endou answered the dark-green haired lady, restraining from giving her the information she wanted to know was not a choice at that moment.

"Perfect," she said turning to leave.

"You going to visit them aren't you?" he asked and everyone looked at him as though he had grown a second head

"You don't say," she replied quite sarcastically, slamming the door as she left.

"Now that that's settled, you can go back to class," Natsumi told them and the boys, having heard that, they walked out of the office and caught a glimpse of the woman who had exited previously running out of the school gates.

Meanwhile, in a certain room at the hospital, one brunet was slowly waking up noticing how the other was shaking and panting, indicating he was having a nightmare. He tried to shook the other awake to no avail so when the other started whispering things, he decided to listen to them to try to understand what was making the other boy that shaky.

"N...no. L...Leave h....him" the boy was whispering his face contorting in agony as though he was watching his worst torment in his nightmare.

_ 'Should I wake him up?'  _ Tenma thought, contemplating his choices but when tears started coming out of the still sleeping brunet, he started shaking him, effectively waking him up.

"Gahh," said boy gasped, waking up and when Riki saw Tenma he quickly gave him a hug still crying.

"T...Tenma, are you okay?" he asked his face in the other's collar.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you," Tenma replied, shocked at the display of weakness by Riki in a place anyone could enter at any giving moment.

"I...I don't k...know..." Riki stuttered, looking at Tenma.

"W..what happened? You gave me quite the scare there." Tenma said, his raging heart calming slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Riki mumbled and he snuggled closer towards Tenma's chest.

Tenma was taken aback at the fact that Riki was reluctant in talking to him. _'Just when did we become so distant?'_ he thought. But then again, he couldn't blame Riki. After all, he had just gone through a terrible experience.

"It's about nii-san" Riki whispered still not meeting Tenma's gaze.

_ 'Did he just read my mind?' _ Tenma thought, a bit embarrassed at the fact he couldn't have any skeletons in his wardrobe with Riki as a boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Riki suddenly asked.

_ 'What are you hiding Riki? Why are you continuously changing the topic?' _ Tenma thought, not wanting to talk at that moment, afraid his voice might break.

"It's... nothing," Riki replied once again having read the younger brunet's mind.

"Of course," Tenma said, hiding his heartbroken expression in a way only he could. "Anyways, I'm not in class because I wanted to stay with you and make sure you're alright."

"I am alright Tenma," Riki said firmly.

The atmosphere was becoming tense and Tenma didn't like that. But he didn't know what he could say to change the topic, so he smiled and said: "That's good to know."

Riki's eyes widened at the forced smile on Tenma's face. Tenma had never flashed a fake smile at him. What was happening? Tenma stood from the bed and was about to walk away when an exhausted and panting Aki opened the door.

"Aki-nee what you doing here?" Riki asked the woman nervously as he recognised her. Though he was acting like the previous feeling and the conversation he had with Tenma had never happened.

"Don't you dare ask me that Riki!" she exclaimed, running towards the brunet and hugged him.

__________________________________________

Finally finished. You guys won't believe how hard it was to convey the feelings Tenma and Riki were having into words. Hope we did a good job. Don't forget to review.

Btw, what do you think those two are going through?


End file.
